MALAT, also known as noncoding nuclear-enriched abundant transcript 2 (NEAT2) is a large, infrequently spliced non-coding RNA that is highly conserved amongst mammals. MALAT-1 is expressed in the nucleus and positively regulates cell motility by transcriptional and/or post-transcriptional regulation of motility-related genes. Additionally, MALAT-1 has been implicated in the regulation of alternative splicing. However, the functional role of MALAT-1 in carcinogenesis is largely unknown.